


Lonely Loner

by orphan_account



Category: Suikoden I, Suikoden II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-09
Updated: 2006-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viktor was a loner amongst loners. How ironic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Loner

Viktor was always a loner.

Since his travels to and fro Northwindow, till years after it was all taken away from him. Viktor fought by himself, grew strong by himself, observed the world purely from his own perspective. Alone he often chuckled. A very dark, very repressed kind of chuckle. 

He was only alive to kill Neclord, after all.

When that bastard took away Viktor's home, he was not only a loner now, but he was very lonely. Damn lonely. So lonely, in fact, that as a teenager he sometimes found himself having conversations with his sword, just for the hell of it. He didn't start believing in Karma until discovering the Star Dragon Sword some many years later.

If that wasn't ironic, his didn't know what was.

He found himself grouped with a whole team of loners, called the Liberation Army a couple of years shy of thirty. Odessa Silverberg, their leader, was strong, impulsive, and far too trusting, but her goal was to help out everyone through the Empire's corruption, so that's what she did. Her lover, the blue guy, Flik, sure loved to complain. Viktor thought he was funny, especially since he was always so serious (a serious whiner, that was. And paranoid, to boot!) Humphrey made him feel as if talking to brick walls would get more accomplished, and Sanchez was all right. They were a good group. A group of loners. How ironic.

Of course, as fate would have it, the impulsive help-happy leader was the first of them to be slain, which endangered the morale of their little army. When that kid Tir McDohl decided to step up and take over after their trip to Seika, Viktor wondered how big their group of loners was going to get.

He hadn't seen Flik for months, but when reunited, Viktor could tell that Odessa's welfare was the only blatant thing screaming in his eyes. He didn't know what to think, other than he didn't want to be the one to tell him. After all, Viktor had promised to protect her and failed miserably.

It wasn't hard to imagine what his comrade was going through once the news reached his ears. Hell, Viktor can only remember all too well how his family consumed each other right in front of his innocent eyes as a boy. Damn that Neclord! 

Apparently, Odessa was the only person in the world who meant anything to Flik, and she was gone. Ouch. The Imperial Army was going to be damn sorry.

Albeit loners, Viktor and Flik fought as one through walls of soldiers on their way out of Barbarossa's castle. Flik's punctured gut had really taken a toll on him. But he fought, and slashed, and struck, and cleaved, and dismantled soldiers piece by piece until his body just couldn't take it. Viktor ended up having to drag his ass out of there before the castle completely collapsed.

Since that moment, Viktor had never left Flik's side.

Their hearts shared a similar, ubiquitous cloud of malice via life, and what was taken away from them. Despite having lost everything; despite being at their lowest; despite having no other use in life, other than being infamous war tools, they found solace in one another. Each was seen as a silver lining to their internal storm, and it was enough. Holding Flik in his arms every night and kissing him with all the force of the Sovereign Rune times ten would have to do from now on.

Anything was better than being a lonely loner, though.

[ E N D ]


End file.
